


First Order (Maisons Close)

by LeiaSayuri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, Closet Sex, F/M, Sexual Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSayuri/pseuds/LeiaSayuri
Summary: Rey à était enlevé depuis plus de 3 mois … La résistance est à sa recherche (rien que ça :O) Vont-ils réussir à la retrouvé et si oui, dans quel état ? Morte, Vivante … Pendant ce temps là Kylo Ren qui est devenu depuis peu le Guide Suprême du Premier ordre continue son règne.Vaste complot et plus encore, une enquête limite policière dans l'univers SW :P





	First Order (Maisons Close)

**Author's Note:**

> Je cherche un/une Bêta correcteur/rice pour cet histoire surtout pour la conjugaison et la grammaire car je pense que ça pique les yeux excusez moi par avance :/ donc n'hésitez pas :)
> 
> Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews histoire d'avoir votre/vos avis bons/mauvais. Et surtout pour m'encourager à continué.

**Prologue :**

 

 **//// :**  "Bonsoir Monsieur … Alors vous avez fait votre choix ? Ou-est ce toujours l'habituel ? Demanda t-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres"

 

L'homme marchant à pas rapide dans le couloir suivi de près par deux stormtroopers armés ria à sa question, s’avançant vers la femme bien apprêté au comptoir :

 

  * "Suis je devenu aussi prévisible Miss Spellman ? La charognard fera comme toujours l'affaire."




 

Alia souria cruellement, oui son meilleur client était devenu prévisible depuis qu'il lui avait ramené il y à quelques mois cette inconnue : Une jeune femme à la peau halée, doté d'une beauté naturelle, et d'un regard noisette des plus captivant, certes la jeune « charognard » comme il l'a surnomme si bien, était seulement « Sa propriété », mais les finances et les profits de son réseaux, avait considérablement augmenté depuis se contrat juteux avec le premier ordre. Elle se faisait un malin plaisir à l'accueillir personnellement, et lui dire que la jeune femme était de plus en plus soumise.

 

  * "Elle se débat comme une lionne en ce moment, c'est une vraie tigresse … Mais vous aimez ça n'est ce pas ?"

  * "Évidemment Miss Spellman, sinon je ne serais pas venu ici sollicité vos services … La charognard est t-elle prête comme convenu ?"

  * "Oui monsieur, souhaitez vous cette fois ci voir ses yeux ou faut-il que je lui bande ?"

  * "Mmmh je veux qu'elle me regarde , le jeu n'en sera que plus intéressant …"

  * "Dois je vous prêter un masque … c'est pour votre sécurité monsieur et j'insiste ..."

  * "Non inutile je veux qu'elle sache !" Affirma t-il Diaboliquement lui tendant une liasse de billets

  * "Bien ! " Fit-elle après les avoirs comptés. "Je ne vous montre plus le chemin ..." S'amusa t'elle à dire avant de disparaître




 

Il sourit d'anticipation, son corps vibrant d'une impatience contenue depuis 2 semaines qu'il ne l'avait vu, des idées de sévices qui lui ferait subir avait germé dans son esprit pendant tout ce temps, il marcha avec empressement, il allait se régaler avec elle comme toujours depuis 3 mois.

 

Arrivé devant la porte il ordonna aux deux stormtroopers d'attendre devant celle-ci et de ne le déranger sous aucun prétextes au risque d'en payer le prix. Ils affirmèrent avoir compris ses ordres et se mirent en position chacun d'un côtés de la porte. Il retenu son souffle et rentra enfin dans la pièce :

 

Quand la jeune femme qui était nue et attaché au lit le vit rentrait dans la pièce elle sursauta des larmes commençant à perlait sur ses joues. Mais très vite elle reprit contenance surtout quand elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait droit devant elle :

 

  * "Bonsoir jeune charognard, quel plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps !" Fit-il amusé la regardant de façon lubrique commençant par défaire ces gants en cuir

  * "Toi !" Cracha t'elle avec haine "J'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi qui était derrière tout ça !"




 

 

**A suivre …**

 

**Alors mais qui est ce ?:O Vous avez une idée ?**

 


End file.
